Moon
by tracy-kins
Summary: He was like the moon. Vague, mysterious. [Drabble, Slight SasuNaru]


**M o o n . . .**

He was like the sun.  
Bright, demanding.

The very _presence_ of him caught your gaze.  
His searing brilliance burning through every trap and wall you set up. Penetrating the darkness you were encased in so tightly.  
Immediately taking your attention away from whatever the task was at hand. _Stealing_ your _breath_.

And as hard as you try, you just _couldn't_ tear your eyes away from him.  
But at the same time, you _had_ to.

Because his white-hot energy was not meant to be gazed at longingly by eyes such as _yours_.  
And you _know_ that.

But for awhile, you close your eyes. Fall back and bask in his heavenly glow. Pretending that just for a moment that you are _him_.

That you are the _sun_.  
Strong, radiant.

And as much as you want to gaze at him, you couldn't.  
Because the sun would hurt your eyes. Scorch your pale skin and marr your perfect vision.

But even so, you squint and tilt. Just for a glimpse, just for a _glance_. Just for the feeling of being near a warmth that you have never felt in so long. But you would never admit it. And it's not long before you begin to avoid it. But as far as you run, you knew deep down inside, that you would never be able to escape.

Never be able to _win_.  
Because you were the moon.  
And he was the sun.

The tempo increases as you continue the deadly dance. The sound of metal kunais clashing together echoes through the forest. The raw desire to rip the other to shreds surged between them. Eyes locked as arms barely touched. You both jump back, as if almost _fearing_ contact of one another.

Scars that _he_ left like a disease leaving you blind.  
Afraid of these feelings that surface inside. And you close your eyes, trying to regain focus on the task.

The battle continues.  
But a war rages inside you.

You come at him with an intent to _kill_. But there's something _deeper_, a desire to know. A desire to be. _Without him_. But without him, you are nothing.

And you _know_ that.  
Chests heaving up and down as you both gasp for breath. But as tired as you both are, neither of you wants to stop; not now, not ever.

The swish of clothes as you both do something that has been done for ages.  
He comes close, and you retreat. But running wasn't an option...because you know you could never escape him. _Escape the sun_.

But everything comes to a sudden _halt_.

And you don't need to run any longer.

Falling back, you look into deep cerulean depths.  
And you wonder why they were so close.

The hard ground awaited you patiently, but you would never come. His arms surround you, his heat destroys the ice that lingers on the surface. And as much as you _tried_ to keep away, it reaches you. _He caught you_.

His heat singes you a bit, as you try to run away; but that doesn't matter. Because in the end, he's already _got_ you.  
Because in the end, he's already _made_ his point.

Tingles run up and down your arm. Gathering immensely on the place he touched. And you know, you _know_. His light _reached_ you. _He won_.

But, you could never accept _defeat_.  
You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to block out the feelings that stirred in you.  
But you can't. And you _know_ that.

Wasted efforts as you _try_ to keep from shivering. As you try to keep from giving up to _him_. But keyword here: **Try**.

Doesn't mean you _succeeded_, but you gave it a shot. He stares at you with his soul, not his _eyes_...but with his _soul_. He slices through you with just a glance and bares to you everything you wanted to see. And in this moment...you know. You don't know how, but you do.

He places a hand on your own and it's _warm_, but that can be expected. He looks down at you, but not with disgust. He just looks at you. Eyes soon crinkling at the corners as he smiles.

Smiles another one of those smiles.  
And you see what everyone else sees.

Tremors run through your body as you keep from trembling. And it is then, you realize..._just how much you need him_.

Turning your head to the side as you walk away, glaring at the trees. You hear his scoff as he too, walks away. Your heart clenches at that, but you refuse to acknowledge him.  
Not now, not e_ver_. Because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't fall, Uchiha Sasuke doesn't _need_ to be saved. An almost non-existant smile caresses your lips as you stare up at the sky. The moon faintly outlined in the blue sky that the sun still dominated. You don't _realize_ because it's something you already knew. You don't know how...but you did. You know.

Just like you know...no matter far as you are, as much as you _try_ to keep away. You can't. And you _know_ that. You stray to the dark, but he finds you. _He finds you_. Because no matter how far you run, he will always catch you because he is the sun and you are his moon.

**s u n **_a n d_** m o o n . . .**


End file.
